Orphans Beloved-Everybody Wants to Rule the World
by regertz
Summary: Rachel and Ally go video. Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.


Orphans Beloved: "Everybody Wants to Rule the World…"

Summary: Rachel and Ally go video.

Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

At Dyad Institute, Aldous, standing, with young Rachel seated, she eyeing him cautiously:

"Welcome to your life

There's no turning back

Even while you sleep

We will find you

Acting on your best behaviour

Turn your back on mother nature

Everybody wants to rule the world…"

Ethan Duncan, in a Rachel dream sequence, carrying a sleeping Rachel over his shoulder through a large Dyad laboratory…

"It's my own design

It's my own remorse…"

To Susan, standing ready to take her:

"Help me to decide

Help me make the most

Of freedom and of pleasure…"

Susan:

"Nothing ever lasts forever…"

Aside: "Everybody wants to rule the world…" Westmoreland on monitor joining in.

Ethan, running with Rachel, he holding genome sequence disks and his "Island of Dr. Moreau" book key…

"There's a room where the light won't find you

Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down

When they do I'll be right behind you…"

Rachel screaming as she loses his hand and is grabbed by Dyad guards.

Aldous to Susan, wearing fake blood on blouse, Rachel unconscious in arms of Dyad guard:

"So glad we've almost made it

So sad [you] had to [fake] it…"

Susan, cold stare at Rachel:

"Everybody wants to rule the world…"

….

Years later…

Aldous' limo, outside the University of Toronto…

Young Donnie looking over papers, a contract to join the "sociologic study".

Aldous:

"It's my own design…" smile

Aside… "It's my own remorse…"

Donnie:

"Help me to decide…Help me make the…"

Aldous, Donnie:

"…most of freedom and of pleasure…

Donnie, shrugging…Aldous, reassuringly tempting:

"…nothing ever lasts forever…"

Donnie, looking out to see a Queen of the Campus Alison being surrounded by male fellow students…

Aldous, aside, eyeing him:

"Everybody wants to rule the world…"

….

Dyad Institute…

Adult Rachel watching video of Donnie and Alison together:

"I can't stand this indecision…"

Daniel, beside her, sneering…

"Married with a lack of vision…"

Rachel, in icy-colored, white-blue dress, watching video as Daniel leaves, staring as Donnie hugs Ally:

Donnie:

"There's a room where the light won't find you

Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down

When they do I'll be right behind you…"

Rachel, shaking head, nervously attempting sneer:

"Everybody wants to rule the world…"

…..

Rachel, dressed for Dyad costume ball in "for laughs" (right, various employees) dominatrix outfit with lash, frowning at a troubled Aldous who's refused to option a possible "Helsinki" in Toronto:

"I can't stand this indecision

Married with a lack of vision

Everybody wants to rule the world…"

Aldous, shaking head:

"Say that you'll never never never never need it

One headline, why believe it ?"

Rachel, coolly, tapping lash to wall, Ferdinand at her side:

"Everybody wants to rule the world…"

Rachel and Ferdinand:

"All for freedom and for pleasure…"

Aldous, sighing as he leaves them:

"Nothing ever lasts forever…"

Rachel and Ferdinand, to each other:

"Everybody wants to rule the world…"

….

Aldous to Marion on phone:

"So glad we've almost made it…

So sad we had to [fake] it…"

Marion Bowles in office, Rachel joining her, both in white "power" suits, brown throat scarf for Marion, icy blue for Rachel:

"Everybody wants to rule the world…"

…

Donnie, the deleted confrontation scene with Rachel at Dyad…

"Say, that you'll never, never, never, never need it…"

Rachel, coldly:

"One headline's [all that's needed…]"

"She's your sister, how can you do this?" he stares as he rises to leave…Shaking head…

Rachel, turning to computer as door closes, unable to resist replaying video of the Hendrixes with their children…Watching intently.

Rachel:

"All for freedom…And for pleasure…Nothing ever lasts forever…

Everybody wants to rule the world…"

Turning in chair to see a ghostly, saddened figure of Ethan before her….


End file.
